This specification relates to data processing and content distribution.
The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables content sponsors to provide sponsored content to a variety of users. Sponsored content can be presented to users alongside non-sponsored content. As one example, an advertisement can be presented as an identifiable portion or area on a display screen, for example in form of a banner or a box. A content sponsor can control the distribution of their content items (e.g., promotions, advertisements, audio files, video files, or other content items) based on a set of distribution parameters that specify under what conditions a content item is eligible to be distributed. When a presentation opportunity meeting the conditions is available, the content item is deemed eligible to be provided for presentation.